The Kidnapped Life
by BlackBlaze
Summary: A pain has been creeping up in Gohans body...four weeks after the birth of Goten the Pain's cause shows itself and take Gohan to who knows where. Now Gohan along with 3 other aliens have to live as slaves. Will they be able to escape or will they die tryi
1. Pains within

****

This is an au (I guess) of after the cell games. It will probably be a bit odd because there won't be a lot of earth action (spoiler) o well I hope you guys like it…the first chapter will be a little … well…bland I guess you could say.

Gohan and the other Z fighters stared into the air as Goku's voice faded away. They were all surprised at his decision, but none were half as surprised as Gohan. Why would he do this? Didn't he realize that this was going to devastate his mother. There was nothing but silence as the Z fighters looked at Gohan. He glared at the sky, knowing that his father would not be able to hear his yells.

"Fine! Stay up there you jerk! Nobody wants you back anyways!" He didn't look at anyone as he tore off towards the edge of the lookout and shot into the air. He knew he had to tell his mother, but not yet. He had to calm down.

"That's not good." Piccolo said, finally breaking the silence. Every head turned to the green man.

Yamcha asked the question "What's not good?"

Piccolo turned to the rest of the group. "Goku doesn't realize that he just shook up his son's emotions. Gohan's mind has been weakened considerably, thus making him an easy target… not to mention the state that he's in. He still has many wounds and I think that his right arm is still unusable."

"Then shouldn't we go after him?" Trunks replied. "He needs to come back and get those wounds healed up." By saying this he received a glare from his 'father.'

"Idiot boy! The brat is unstable and if we attempt to go after him he would most likely turn around and kill us all." Trunks gave him an odd look that said 'I don't understand.' "I'm guessing he is upset, correct? Then he will be blinded by his rage at his idiot father and take it out on somebody else." Trunks nodded.

"So what are we going…" Krillin said, but was interrupted by Piccolo.

"Nothing. Leave him alone and let him get a clear mind… and tell his mother." Piccolo looked up into the sky. 'What were you thinking, Goku? Leaving your wife and eleven year old to live like this?'

Gohan woke from his spot on the ground. He had landed nearby his house and had sat on the ground to think. Leaning against the trunk of a tree, he looked across the lake that was stretched out in front of him.

'Why? Was it me? Am I the reason you didn't come back?' More questions similar to these raced through his mind. He didn't know what to do now. He had always followed his father. 'Maybe that's why you left… so I could be myself and not turn into you.'

His eyes narrowed. Now that he thought about it… His father wasn't really ever around. Only for his first five years of life had his dad been there to be the father he should have always been. Other than that he was dead, training, training him and others, eating, or fighting. That was his fathers life. Nothing more or nothing less.

'There won't be much difference around the house I guess.' He decided it was time to go home and tell his mother the news. He floated over to his house now that all the rage in his body had taken most of the energy he had left. He dropped in front of the door and walked in.

"Mom I-" He had not been expecting his grandfather. His mother rushed up to hug him. She had tears in her eyes. Her face was rubbing up against his as she hugged him. "Mom… Its dad." Chichi pulled her son away, holding him by the shoulders strait in front of her. He didn't even need to finish the sentence because he knew that she knew…he could see it in her sorrow filled eyes.

Gohan and his mother were at Capsule Corp. waving at Trunks, who was heading back to his own time. Gohan could feel, every once in a while, a pair or two of eyes staring at him. He knew why, though. He had stormed off the look out. He felt embarrassed now that he thought back to the occasion.

Once the time machine had vanished, everyone had gone home. Gohan had decided that the bandages that his mother had placed on his body needed to be removed. He though he looked odd in a sling so he turned to his mother after waving goodbye to Krillin.

"Mom, could you go home without me? I need to get these healed up." Chichi looked at her son and said ok. She called for the cloud and jumped on. Gohan flew into the air and headed in the same direction that Piccolo had taken only minutes before.

When he landed he spotted Mr. Popo watering some plants. He didn't feel like chatting so he decided that a wave would do for today. He walked on and soon found Dende sitting in a chair. He looked out of place sitting on the huge chair.

"Hey Gohan! I didn't expect to see you so soon." Dende greeted. "Yeah well, I uh… kinda lost my temper and stormed off without saying goodbye and getting my arm fixed."

Dende laughed. "Don't worry about it." He healed Gohan's dysfunctional arm and all the other scrapes and cuts on his small body. "There you go, Gohan. Just make sure to visit me sometime."

Gohan nodded. "I will. Thanks a lot Dende… I'll see you later." He said while running towards the edge of the lookout. He had been running, but waving and looking at Dende at the same time so he didn't notice Piccolo standing in his running path until he ran into him.

Gohan fell to the ground, but was unfazed by it as he looked up to Piccolo's towering form. "I-I'm sorry Piccolo."

"Don't worry about it kid." He stretched his arm out to help Gohan up. Once Gohan was back on his two feet then Piccolo asked "How are you feeling kid." This was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm fine Piccolo… you just knocked me over, that's all." Gohan looked into Piccolo's black eyes and knew he wasn't talking about the most recent incident. "Oh…uh I'm fine." Piccolo stared at him. "Don't worry about it, ok? It's not like its any different than when he was off training or whatever."

"Ok kid, just be careful." With that he walked away towards the building on the lookout. Gohan simply turned and flew off toward his house.

It had been a few weeks since the Cell games and Gohan had started to notice two strange events. One had been the separate ki that was emitting from his mother. He had thought about it and after a while he figured it out. He was going to have a little brother or sister. He didn't know if his mom even knew yet. 'I'll ask her about it tonight.' he thought.

The other strange event that was bothering him was the odd pain in his body. It had started in his head and soon spread throughout his body. The pain had sprouted up only a week after the Cell games. He felt considerably weaker and at times, but the pain wasn't anything more than the pain you get when a cat scratches you. He, of course, didn't think much of it and didn't want to bother anyone about it so he kept it to himself.

The sun was setting and Gohan had closed his book he had been reading. His mother had picked it out for him and said to use it to study for English. He had only stopped because the smell of food had snaked its way to his nose.

He stretched from his spot on his bed and looked at his cloths. He wore a pair of orange baggy pants with a white long-sleeved shirt tied around his waist. His t-shirt was green and had black sleeves.

He walked down the stairs and grabbed two plate, two sets of eating utensils, and two glasses. He filled up the glassed and set the table. Once he had finished he sat down and waited for his mother. She came out a few minutes later with dinner.

"There you go Gohan." She said while placing the food out. They ate in silence, like always. Once they were finished Gohan offered to do the dishes. "Thank you dear." She went into their living room and grabbed the book she had been reading. Once he had finished he sat on the couch next to her.

He didn't really know how to approach her with his question. "Um…mom?" She looked up to give him her attention. "Do- do you realize that you have two separate ki's emitting from you?"

Chichi smiled at him. "Yes dear." Gohan couldn't believe his ears. What was she thinking…not telling him, but letting him try and figure it out on his own. 'It's not fair…making me figure something this confusing out on my own.'

He couldn't help but be excited though… He was going to be a big brother.

He had been extremely careful around his mother for the remainder eight months. He would do everything around the house…besides cook. Bulma would come over and check on her. She almost always brought her son, Trunks, over with her. Gohan would always have fun playing with the little boy.

The day before Chichi had the baby, Bulma had insisted that she stay in the Capsule Corps. Medical wing. She had agreed and they went to stay at the hospital until the child was born. Gohan had slept right through the birth, because he had had the mysterious pain drain him of all his energy suddenly.

He opened his eyes to see Bulma's face right over his. He had fallen asleep in one of the more uncomfortable chairs. "Gohan…Gohan… wake up and go see your little brother." That had woken him up. Bulma had led him to a window and pointed out his new brother, but there was no need to. He had a mess of jet black hair and…a tail.

Gohan stood in the kitchen holding his little brother. He found a bottle and warmed it up for the four week old child. As he fed Goten he looked at the clock to see that it was five in the morning. Gohan yawned as he put the empty bottle into the sink and started to walk back up the stairs to his room that he now shared with his baby brother.

It happened right after he laid Goten in his crib. The pain appeared in his head and quickly spread throughout his body in a matter of seconds. It wasn't like the little headache and small shots of pain that he had been feeling right after the Cell games. No…this pain was far worse and unlike anything he had ever felt before in his short life. It was like he was being stabbed with knives continuously all over his body.

He cried out in pain. He fell to the floor right in front of Goten's crib. He heard his mother call out his name. He had to try and rid himself of the pain. He started to power up, seeing if powering up would numb the pain a little. It was working.

He looked around wildly, spotting the crib. He couldn't power up anymore in the house. He didn't want to harm his brother. He could feel his mother's hands on his shoulders…heck he could even hear some words here and there. He had to get away.

He shot out of his mother's grasp and flew right threw the window in his room. He was glad that it was far away from his brother. He flew into his front yard and continued to power up. He quickly reached the level that he was at when he destroyed Cell. It wasn't enough. The pain was still there.

Chichi ran out in her nightgown to see a huge crater in her front yard, her son standing in the middle of it. "GOHAN! WHAT'S WRONG!" She called out to her son. She shielded her face from the rocks and thin cracks of lightning that erupted around her as she pushed her way through the wind to get to her son.

She was extremely worried about her son. She had no idea what was happening to him. Suddenly everything stopped; The pain, the yelling, the wind, the rocks and lightning… it all stopped. She watched as Gohan fell to the ground. His hair turned back to its natural color. She could see that he was unconscious.

She started to run down the slope that Gohan had created when something happened. A light appeared right next to her eldest son. A tall man with pale green skin, light yellow eyes, and long white hair that was loosely braided. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and white baggy pants.

The odd looking man's hands started to glow. Gohan's body now had the same glow around his body as it limply floated into the air. "Wha- what are you going to my son!" Chichi yelled.

The man turned his attention to her and gave her a creepy smile. "Don't worry… he'll be, er… how do you earthlings say, unharmed. Well, until we put him to work." He laughed and disappeared with her son.

She simply stared at where the man and her oldest son had been only moments before. She sunk to her knees and started to sob into her hands, mumbling Gohan's name repeatedly. The sun had started to come up, spreading its light over the planet. She stopped when she heard a cry come from the inside of her house. She stood up, rubbing her eyes, and walked into her house to tend to her baby boy.

She grabbed her phone immediately after calming the child down and called Bulma. She didn't really know what to do but she had to start somewhere. The phone only rang once before an anxious voice spoke. "Hello?"

"Bulma? I- I don't know what to do!" Chichi cried into the phone.

"Chichi calm down. Vegeta jumped out of bed and said something about a huge power level. He went to follow it." The bluenette replied.

"It- it was G-Gohan… I don't know what happened. He started s-screaming and he- he flew outside, th-then he passed out and some- some man took him and- and disappeared!" Chichi broke down again.

"Don't worry…I'm going to come over there right now. Don't go anywhere… Vegeta is probably going to be there soon. Tell him to call my… what does he call it… my portable communication device." Chichi agreed and hung up the phone.

The first person to get there was not Vegeta…heck it wasn't even Piccolo. Krillin didn't even knock when he came through the door. "Chichi…Why was Gohan Powering up like that?" Before she could answer Piccolo and Vegeta came into her living room.

What was she going to do? Her head was spinning. "Vegeta… Bulma said to call her on her cell phone right away." She could remotely hear him mumble about a 'portable communication device' as she handed him her phone.

"Where is Gohan?" Piccolo spoke. His eyes were darting around.

"Somebody took him and disappeared… didn't you see that huge crater out there? He started to scream up stairs and…" She continued the story. She could tell that Vegeta was listening because his eyes were adverted to her.

"Who's upstairs?" Piccolo asked suddenly. Chichi could see that Krillin and Piccolo were both staring at her ceiling where Goten was sleeping.

"It's Goten." Chichi said to the two confused men. She knew that they didn't know who Goten was. "He's Goku's youngest son." She could tell that they were surprised.

"What? Since when does Goku have two sons?" Krillin asked. This earned him a glare from Chichi.

"Since four weeks ago when he was born!" She watched him with her hawk-like eyes as he started to sweat. Piccolo was standing with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Vegeta was talking to Bulma. A small cry emitted through the house. Chichi went up to get Goten.

"Well… What do you think happened to him?" Krillin asked. Vegeta had just hung up the phone to listen.

"I said that his mind had been weakened, didn't I? I thought it would strengthen up like it did the first time Goku died but I guess I thought wrong. I'm guessing that something, or someone… got into his mind. I'm sure he was an easy target."

"But what could do that? Especially to Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Koomi." Vegeta said suddenly. The short man and the green man both looked to him. "Koomi are a race of aliens that break into the mind when it has been weakened and start to weaken the host's physical power. Then they are used to do whatever the Koomi wish them to do…they have some sort of… control over them."

Krillin looked shocked. That was the most he had ever heard Vegeta say at one time.

"How do you know about these…Koomi?" Piccolo asked.

"I remember hearing my father talk about them." Was all he said.

Bulma arrived not long after and they all went to the look out to see what could be done about the kidnapping of Gohan.

Gohan woke up in a white room. He lifted his head off of the cold, hard white floor. He looked around as much as he could to see that the entire room was white and empty. It wasn't that big, either. It looked a little smaller than his room. He slowly stood up but quickly crashed back down to the floor. His head was spinning like mad.

He closed his eyes. He could feel that something was wrong with him. Opening his eyes, he pulled his arm out from under his weak body and noticed a tight white metal band wrapped tightly around his wrist. Another one had been placed right above his elbow. He felt a tightness around his neck and figured that a band had been put there too.

A voice broke the silence. "Get used to them… you're going to have them for the rest of your life."

****

Well I know the little section with Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Chichi was a bit…well, odd. But I really couldn't think about how to write it…I hope it was ok.

R&R So I can see if this story is worth it


	2. Otherworld Visits and Destruction

****

Ok I'm going to be dead serious… this is not one of my favorite chapters…. (seeing as I only have two) I guess writing it at three in the morning doesn't help much either. I promise the next chapter will be much much much better than this one but it is a part that needs to be in VV but I really didn't like most of it (warning: it could get boring, bring a pillow. I seriously fell asleep writing this casie I was laying on my bed.

Gohan slowly turned his head to see that he was not the only living thing in the room. Along with him was a girl that looked like a human… only she had white wolf ears on the top of her head. She looked just as young as him as her white wolf like tail sat limply next to her body. She had white hair that grew a little past her shoulders… it looked like it was layered. Her eyes were a pale shade of pink.

She was sitting Indian style next to a taller boy who was standing next to her with his arms crossed across his chest. He had a small smile crossing his pale face. He looked like he was a few years older than Gohan… maybe two years. His hair was short white, and messy, spiking up to the ceiling. His skin was so pale he could not tell if he was naturally that color or if it was another color. He had a white tail and a set of ears on the top of his head. They had pale gray stripes on them. The tail and ears looked like he had cut off a tiger's ears and tail and just glued them on to himself. His eyes were too, a pale shade of pink.

The final person in the room was a serious looking boy, around the age of fifteen (well, if he were a human he looked to be that age.) His hair was white and a little longer than the fist boy's hair. It slightly reminded him of Trunks's Hair style… only a little messier. He was just as sickly pale as the other two. He had a white feathery tail that was wrapped around his waist. His ears looked like regular human ears. His eyes were pale and pink as well.

On all of the three people there were the strange white bands on their necks and foreheads… along with their tails and ears. They all wore the same white outfit; Baggy white pants and a baggy long sleeved white shirt. They did not where shoes.

Gohan finally managed to sit up. He crawled over to the nearest wall and leaned on it. He looked at the cloths he had been wearing… they looked too bright and out of place for the room. All along the outside of his cloths the bands could be found. He had one on his chest, one on his waist, one above each knee, and one on each ankle… not to mention the one on his neck, the ones wrapped around his wrists and right above his elbows.

As he looked at each of his arms he found that a band had been placed right under his arm and shoulder. He found that it there was one on one arm or leg… there was one on the other. He felt a tightness on his head and put his hand to his forehead to find that one band had been placed there too.

"Where am I?" He asked. His voice was low and raspy. He felt extremely weak for some reason. He looked at the three people staring at him. The girl spoke up first.

"Well, we really don't know. This is just where we are held until they find a use for us." She stared to crawl over to him. "Soon though…" She started as she came closer and closer. "You'll be just like us." There was a hint of sadness to her voice.

"What do you mean?" He said slowly. He didn't understand what was going on. One minute he was at home and then another…he was here, in this room.

The serious looking boy walked over to him, followed by the tiger boy. "Your black hair and eyes… your skin color, your energy… It will be the same as ours. The ones responsible use us to destroy the life forms on planets, and then they sell them. Its like a market. But they need strong life forms to do this so they make these restraints and keep our powers so low that a normal… earth human could beat us. But when they want us to do what they want… they do something to us and control us. Get used to it… your just a puppet now."

Gohan figured this is the one who first spoke. 'I guess earth is pretty well known throughout the universe. He must not know where I come from.' He thought. 'It might be a good thing though.'

"So what are you kid?" The tiger boy spoke at last. Gohan just stared at him. The boy sighed. "I mean…uh… what's your race? I'm a Xiga, and my name is Cameo." zee-ga Cam-ee-o

Gohan under stood now. "My name is Kacela and I'm a Dycoram. That guy…" She pointed to the stern looking one. "His name is Niran, and he's a Taseon." The girl spoke up before he could reply. Ka-cee-la Die-sore-am - Knee-ron Taze-on

"Well… My name is Gohan… and I'm a Saiyan." This received a shocking look from all three of the others.

"A Saiyan? But they were all destroyed years ago! We were told that none survived." Kacela said. The other two nodded.

"Well… actually a few survived. Vegeta, my dad Goku, A couple but were recently killed, and then you have me, my little brother, and Vegeta's son Trunks." Gohan said.

"Well if you're a Saiyan… then where's your tail? I know that Saiyans always gave pride to their tails." Niran spoke up.

Gohan tilted his head a little. "My tail? I had that removed years ago. It was just a weakness, so my teacher cut it off." He just received stares again.

"I heard that Saiyans were very violent." Cameo said from his new spot, he had sat down next to Gohan. The other two nodded.

"I can't believe you've all heard so much. Yeah well, I don't know much about that because I wasn't raised on the Saiyans planet… and I guess I wasn't raised like most Saiyans." Gohan said. He could feel his energy slowly coming back. He couldn't believe these guys had so many questions for him.

Before he could ask any questions of his own, Niran spoke. "Ok Gohan, They're coming to take you to the lab. That's where they will ask you questions and fix you up the way they want you to be. Do not struggle or they will kill you." He stopped and looked at a door that suddenly appeared.

A tall man walked in wearing the same cloths as the four aliens, only he had a lab coat over his shirt. His skin was a pale shade of green. His hair was long and white, it was in a loose braid. He had light yellow eyes. He peered at eh group that were all standing or sitting close together.

"Ah… I see you have all met. Good. Saiyan, My name is Keno… come with me so that we can get you fixed up." He stood and waited for Gohan to stand and follow him. Gohan pushed his drained body up and slowly followed the man out of the door. Key-no

The only noise made was the sound of the two aliens' footsteps. Gohan took in his surroundings. They were obviously on a spaceship of some kind. The halls were completely white… and the only way you could tell where a door was located was by the small electronic devices.

"Um… Sir, May I speak?" Gohan asked. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk or not. The man continued to walk.

"Yes you may Saiyan." He said. Gohan figured this was his new name to the owners of the ship.

"Why is it that you have taken me away from my home? And what is it that I am going to have to do?" He asked politely. He didn't was to seem like a rude child… it wasn't the way he was raised.

"We've taken you so that you can make our jobs easier. You will assist in helping us sell planets. We will be running a few simple tests on you in a moment." He said nothing more. He stopped in front of a small box like panel and put his face in front of it. A buzzing noise was heard and then the door opened.

The man led him over to a cylinder tank. There was nothing in it besides many wire-like contraptions and some sort of mask. Next to the tank was a curtain. "Here, go put this on." He handed Gohan a pair of white shorts. Before Gohan walked into the curtained room the man said "Wait." He pulled out something, pushed something on the unknown object, and all the restraints on his body fell to the floor.

'Man these guys really like white.' "Go change now." The man, Keno, said. He went to go change in the curtained room. He walked out.

"Now hold still while we connect all of these… to your skin." He said as he and a few others who looked much like him started to insert the tubes, which he had thought wires, into his skin. On the tips of the tubes were needles. Gohan closed his eyes as he felt the smooth metal like material into his skin. He was instructed to get inside the tank.

Before they closed the glass like door, Keno put the mask over his nose and mouth. He then pushed a button and the door closed. Soon the tank began to fill with a light green liquid. Gohan could feel himself getting drowsy. He looked at the tubes that were inserted all over his body to see that a dark blue liquid was being pumped into his bloodstream. He closed his eyes, not knowing what would happen to him. His last thought before drifting off were about what the others were thinking about him being taken away.

Goku was training in an open field in Other world. After the tournament that was pretty much the only thing he did besides eat and sleep. He had been dead for almost ten months. When your dead… you hear about rumors about other planets and galaxies. And there had been one floating around since he had came up here.

A rumor that somebody was killing off many aliens on different planets and selling them. The Kai's were all trying to figure out who was causing this. Every few weeks or so a planet's population would end up on snake way trying to find peace.

Goku floated back down to the ground so that he could take a break and eat. As he walked up to King Kai he spotted a little blue man with white horns running up to him. "North Kai Sir! The planet- the planet Seyti- its population has been completely killed off!" Say-tie

A shadow grew on King Kai's face. He muttered out loud to himself, "So they're here…"

"Sir?" Goku walked up behind him. Before he could say anything more a little red man with glasses ran up to the North Kai. The three other Kai's had gathered around to listen. This was the first time that the North Quadrant had been attacked by this force.

The red man finally made it to the Kai's and Goku. "Sir…The guardian of Earth has come to speak with you and the one called Goku. He waited a few moments before a short green man suddenly appeared in front of him. The three living Kai's crowded around him.

"Would you three get away from him! Go on!" King Kai yelled.

"Dende? What are you doing here?" Goku asked. The little green boy stared up at him.

"Goku… It's Gohan." Goku's eyes widened.

"Gohan? What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Well… We're really not sure besides that he was taken by someone who has been sending pain through brain and weakening his body since you left. And about a week ago somebody took him and we don't know where he is." Dende said. "Vegeta thinks it was the Koomi." Koo-my

This sparked an interest in the other Kai's. "Koomi? If this is true then we know that the one's destroying all those people are only being used. And if it's the Koomi doing this then we are in a lot of trouble. They can manipulate the power of someone and use it at their disposal." King Kai said worriedly.

"But…" East Kai interrupted. She coughed a little before continuing. "I thought that they entered into a weak mind? From what I've heard about this… Gohan. He is obviously not weak. I remember you telling me that he is much more stronger than him." She said looking at King Kai and pointing at Goku.

"My son is strong… but Dende, how would the…the Koomi get into his mind?" Goku asked.

Dende gave him a sad look. "Well sir…it was you who caused his mind to weaken. You see when you cut the line when you were talking he started yelling up to the sky. He flew off and didn't get his arm healed for a while. Even Vegeta said that he was… what word did he use… unstable. He was very shaken up." Dende watched as Goku looked to the ground.

"So…so what can I do? I mean I'm dead right?" Goku asked.

"Well… I really came to tell the Kai's about it, because it affects all of them if I'm not mistaken." He looked up to the four Kai's. "Because Gohan lives on the Planet I guard then that means I need to know what is going on with these Oddities. I heard that a planet was just recently destroyed. I can tell you that it was them for sure because the same power that Gohan emits is what was coming from the planet…Piccolo told me." He said.

Suddenly a pink haired witch sitting on a floating glass ball appeared, next to her was Vegeta and Piccolo. "Whoa how did you guys get here without dying?" Goku asked.

"Don't be a fool Goku… I can do things like this without having the passengers needing a halo…or horns." She muttered the last part as she sent Vegeta a angry look. "Besides… all three of them are just spirits… their bodies are still on earth."

"So what are you two doing here? Dende's told us everything." Goku asked. The two didn't say anything at first. Finally Piccolo spoke up.

"It's your wife… She is driving us crazy. And besides… I came to tell you that when I felt that wave of energy… I was defiantly Gohan's… but it was different. Like when he had a tail and transformed." This, Goku really didn't understand. He had been told what happens when a saiyan looks into a full moon.

"So are you saying that Gohan has a tail now?" Goku asked.

Vegeta finally opened his mouth to speak. "I think that Gohan has more than just a tail…

Gohan had just gotten back from his first 'mission.' He hated it. He killed so many people…well, not people but still. His heart was heavy and he was tired. After he had gotten out of that tank new restraint had been placed on his body… and on his white tail. He now had a pair of small fuzzy ears on the side of his head which had two earring looking restraints in each ear.

His hair was no longer black… but an unnatural white. His eyes had been changed to the same sickly pink as the others had. His skin was now a grayish color. He had caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror. He, along with the other three had been given their own room. They were aloud to roam the ship freely because as long as the restraints were on his body and pumping some sort of chemical into their body.

He had started to learn about the others. Kacela, who was around the same age as him, had lived here for eight years. Her parents had been killed and that's when the Koomi took her. She was like a Saiyan only she could turn into a huge wolf.

Cameo had only been here for three years. He was around the age of 14 in earth years. (on his planet, one year to them is like a half a year on earth. So he would be around 28 on his planet.) Nobody had been killed in his family, he just felt like he never could fit in. He could turn into a huge Tiger.

Niran… He was quiet sometimes and other times he wasn't. He was the oldest of the four, being around the age of 15 in earth years. He had lived here for his entire life pretty much. Gohan had found out that all that Niran had ever known was what was on this ship. He was some sort of bird alien… something called a Phoenix.

Gohan soon learned that there was no way to get off of this ship and there was no way to get the restraints off. They allowed him to have enough power to do everyday things like eat, move around, and take baths.

Two weeks later Gohan sat at a, wouldn't you know, a white table with white chairs. He was eating some sort of food that he had no idea what it was… but it was pretty good. Ha was sitting next to Niran. Cameo and Kacela always seemed to sleep in a little.

"Gohan… I'm curious. Why would the Koomi come after you? I thought Saiyans' minds were extremely strong? I know that the only way they can get at you is if your mind was weakened." Niran said as he ate the same thing as Gohan.

Gohan looked down at his food. His tail hanging limply behind him. "It was… because I'm not a full saiyan Niran. I was raised as an earthling and I guess I have some of those emotions too."

"So you're only a half saiyan? And half Human I'm guessing." He looked at the Saiyan as he nodded. He did not say anything after that.

The two who had slept in finally made their way into the kitchen like area. They plopped into the chairs next to Gohan and Niran. They all ate in silence until Keno, the Koomi in charge, walks in.

"Well, I've got another mission for you four. It's a planet called Regater sound it out Gohan didn't look up. 'The only mission I have been on was a murder mission.' "No Saiyan… this is what we do for a living." Keno said. Gohan's head shot up. He didn't know that Keno could read minds.

They slowly made their way to a bare room that transports the people inside to the coordinates given. Gohan could feel himself being transported. In a matter of seconds he was standing on a planet with purple grass and a red sky. There were three green moons in the sky and a setting sun far in the distance. Odd looking leafless trees swayed as a breeze came from their right.

Gohan sighed. 'Here it comes' he thought. He could feel the chemicals being pumped into his bloodstream. He could feel his body growing and changing. Finally he had no control over his newly formed body. He was now a great white monkey, just like when he was a child. The only difference was that all his fur was with and the creature was a little thinner. The chemicals that were pumped into him made him change without the full moon.

His body moved in a strait line as the planet's inhabitants all ran and screamed. His mouth opened and a white Ki blast destroyed the town that used to be stationed right in front of him. It pained him to do this but when you have no control over your body… there isn't much you can do.

Two days later they were taken back to the ship. They were all extremely tired and back in their regular forms. Gohan slumped back to his so called room and fell onto the bed that they had given him. Before he fell asleep for another restless night he thought about all the living things he had just destroyed. Tears came to his eyes but did not fall.

****

Yeah I know it seemed a little….odd, the part with the other world and all but it had to be put in there for later chapters. I didn't really like this one very much but let me know what you all think. If you want to give me some advise go ahead… I might not listen cause im hardheaded but you can try and ill try and listen.

R&R


	3. Namek, Dragonballs, and Changing

****

To honeynutloop (if its spelled wrong than that's ok cause I'm a terrible speller…you should know who I'm talking about.) The reason why Gohan is so calm is because of all those chemicals….I think this chapter sort of tell it better…but I didn't go out and say the reason…but you all are smart, you should be able to tell

Thanks to all my reviewers! I know time goes by fast but really when there isn't any people freaking out or planet destruction then there really isn't much to talk about… I'll try to put more things in-between down times. Thanks!

Gohan wandered aimlessly around the halls in the ship. They didn't have much to do when they were not destroying other life forms. Something was bugging him though. He couldn't show most of his emotions anymore.

And another thing… He couldn't seem to remember where he was from, anybody or anything except white walls and the people around him now. Everything before he came here was gone from his mind. He remembered going to the lab only a week ago, but everything before that was a shadow.

As he walked down the hall Keno appeared from one of the doors. "Ah Saiyan! We have found another planet. Go inform the others and report to the Transmition Station." He walked off. Saiyan… That is what he called Gohan. Him, along with the others, didn't have names to him or the other Koomi. Their names were the race that they were born into, his being Saiyan.

Gohan watched as Keno walked down the hall to the Transmition Station. He looked down to his tail, which was tightly wrapped around his waist. He sighed and quickly walked to the living quarters where Cameo, Niran, and Kacela were lounging around… doing what they did best…nothing.

He walked through a doorway. There wasn't a door to this room because it was what they had deemed the lounge room. "Hey you guys, Keno said to go to the TS now." They nodded. Cameo and Niran walked past him. As he turned to follow, he realized that Kacela was not in the room. "Niran… Where's Kacela?" He asked as he followed after the two older boys.

Niran did not stop walking, but merely tilted his head so that he looked at Gohan with one eye and was still able to walk forward. "Keno's men came to take her to the lab last night. She's probably already waiting for us." He turned his head so that Gohan was forced to only view the back of his head.

As they passed one of the windows Gohan stopped and looked out side of it. There was a orange planet floating far away, but close enough to see a set of snowcapped mountains that slightly resembled the face of a howling wolf. He walked on, soon reaching the TS. They stood in silence for a moment before Keno spoke.

"Are you ready? Good. Now you are going to go to a planet called Namek, or New Namek I believe they call it now. The Dycoram will not be joining you today." This jolted something in Gohan's calm mind. 'Namek… I've heard that name before…' He thought as he followed Cameo to the area that transported him and the others to planets.

He looked around the planet. It looked very peaceful. Thin trees were scattered here and there. This looked familiar to the young Saiyan. He had not changed yet because the feeling of the unknown chemical had not entered his body. He looked around but Cameo and Niran were not around him. He knew that Keno separated them throughout the planet so the job could get done quicker.

He walked along a path as he waited for the change to come. There was something about this place that was making his mind strain itself to remember something. As he walked somebody walked out in front of him. He looked odd enough. His skin was a bright shade of green. On his arms were pink tumor looking things he thought were muscles. Two antennas stuck out from the creature's forehead.

It turned and looked at Gohan. Gohan just stared at him blankly as he walked up to the young Saiyan. The man gave him a harsh look before saying, "Who are you! Why are you here?" The voice…it was familiar to him, and yet it was different. Suddenly something came to his mind…

"Piccolo…" He muttered in a whisper. The man widened his eyes.

"You speak of the Namek from Earth. Do you know him?" The green man didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed the Saiyan's arm and dragged him to a huge building. Gohan did not try and get away because he didn't have any energy to use. His energy was held back until it was permitted to be used by Keno.

"Sir, this boy knows Piccolo, the Namek from Earth." The young green man said to a large, elder looking Namek. Gohan could not tell if the huge Namek was even awake. It moved a little before speaking.

"You look familiar boy, what is your name." He thought for a moment. Thinking seemed to take a little more time now for some odd reason. Gohan looked up after a moment.

"It's Gohan, sir." He said in a bland voice. Both Namek's seemed surprised by this.

"As in the son of Goku?" The elder said in a deep, raspy voice. Gohan continued to look up. 'Goku's son? Who's Goku?' He thought.

"I don't know any Goku, sir. I only know that I'm a saiyan." He said. The Elder didn't seem to believe him and called for a child Namek. The young boy walked out and looked at Gohan.

The elder spoke. "Does this look like the young boy who was with Goku?" The young boy nodded. Gohan listened to them as he just stood there. He was unsure why Keno had not made him transform. As he stood still and watched as the Nameks checked him out, a voice in his head spoke.

-Get the items called the dragon balls. There should be seven. Get them and bring them to me, you will not be destroying this planet. Annihilate anyone who gets in your way- This voice belonged to Keno. Gohan opened his mouth to speak but something was holding him back.

The three Nameks who stood in front of him suddenly looked at his eyes. They were turning from pink to black and back again. These people… they caused something in him to stir. "He-help." He managed out. Gohan could feel something stirring in his mind as flashes of people and memories flooded his mind. He fell to the floor as chemicals flowed through his body. The Nameks were unsure of what to do.

Gohan's eyes continued to flash between pink and black. "Tell…tell someone…that its…that its by a…an orange planet… with… mountains shaped like a… howling wolf. Tell… tell… Piccolo… or Dende…" He stopped. Whatever had been injected into his body had calmed him again and had stopped him from finishing.

Now as he spoke he used another voice…Keno's voice. "Give me the dragon balls now." The elder glared at the controlled boy. Gohan's mind had been wiped blank. The elder said that he would never give the dragon balls to him.

Before they could even move Gohan's body flung itself at the elder. The younger Namek, who seemed to be a young man, jumped in the way and threw a Ki blast at Gohan. It busted the white band on his head. He didn't want to fight, but he couldn't do anything about it as he shot a thin but powerful Ki blast at the young Namek. It went through his shoulder and out his back. He fell and Gohan could hear laughing in his mind.

He wanted it to stop, he yelled as a few more Ki blasts hit Gohan. He managed to block them, but the restraining devices on his left arm, chest, and his waist were destroyed. Gohan cried out and suddenly there was a bight light surrounding his body. It was yellow.

The three Nameks gasped. "He- he's a super saiyan like Goku." The elder stuttered. They looked at the boy who now had golden hair, golden ears, and a long golden tail. His eyes were a greenish blue and his messy hairs had spiked upward a little. He let out a cry and all the restraints blew off into small pieces. But as soon as it started it ended. He fell to the hard floor with his white hair, tail, and ears.

The Nameks stood (or sat) in disbelief. Before anyone even let out a breath, the young Gohan's body disappeared. The elder's face darkened. The boy had said to contact Dende or Piccolo. He knew that these Nameks lived on earth.

Keno watched as the doctors worked on the Dycoram, trying to see if the new chemical would give more control over his four subjects. He heard a sound and then a doctor's voice. "Sir, the saiyan, he's talking with one of the Nameks." He walked over to the screen with Gohan's picture on it. It was true… he was talking with other Nameks now… three of them.

He closed his eyes. -Get the items called the dragon balls. There should be seven. Get them and bring them to me, you will not be destroying this planet. Annihilate anyone who gets in your way- He watched as Gohan opened his mouth…but nothing was said.

"What? What is he doing?" The Saiyan's eyes were changing from pink to black. He spoke a single word.

"Sir, he seems to be resisting us." Keno yelled a respond. The medic ran over to Gohan's control panel and pressed a few buttons. The boy continued to speak until finally the chemicals took affect on his body. The white haired man laughed. "Sir… We're loosing him. Some of his restraints were destroyed." The medic said.

"What!" Keno stared at the screen and watched as the Saiyan yelled. A gold light surrounded his body. His hair spiked upward, turning a golden color. His eyes turned a greenish-blue. A beeping sound showed that all restraints had been removed. "Get him back here… Get them all back here NOW!" He roared to all the medics. The light green skinned men ran around the room until two couscous and one unconscious (a/n am I spelling that right?) bodies were back. The medics transferred Gohan to the Lab, and the other two were sent away.

Keno glared at the boy. His hair was now back to it's white color. He wanted to strangle the boy so bad, but he decided against it. He was still very useful. "I want him in the new restraints and I want the Zega chemical put in him." He had been using the Legus chemical before, but apparently this child was too powerful for it. He could use the chemical Darmus, that was stronger than the Legus and weaker than the Zega… but he was using the Dycoram currently for the Darmus.

Light blue restraints were placed all over his body in place of where the white ones had recently been. Keno looked at the cylinder containers containing Gohan and Kacela. On Kacela's body were light red restraints. Keno could see the pain that the chemicals causes…he smirked as Gohan cringed in his unconscious state.

Piccolo was sitting on the floor in the lookout tower. He was meditating when Dende called for him. He walked over and found Dende and Mr. Popo standing by a glass orb. It was an item that allowed Dende to stay in contact with the other Nameks that he knew on his planet. Piccolo walked up behind the young guardian to see one of the elders from new Namek.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked in his ruff voice. It was not Dende who spoke next, but the Elder.

"The boy who lives on your planet. Gohan… He was here asking for the Dragon balls. But he was being controlled, he broke the connection twice though. He said to tell one of you that it was near an orange planet with a mountain range that resembled a… what was it…ah, a howling wolf. I am not sure what he meant but he became a super saiyan like his father before passing out and disappearing."

Piccolo listened closely. He hadn't ever heard of a planet like that. The elder started to describe what Gohan looked like. "He was wearing baggy white pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. He had a white tail wrapped around his waist and two white ears on the side of his head. I almost missed them. His hair was white and his eyes were a pale pink. The poor boy had restraints all over his body. Karku said when he walked up to him the one word he said was Piccolo. And then while he was fighting something in his mind I believe, he said to tell you or Dende… So I knew it was the same Gohan from a few years ago."

This was not making Piccolo happy. He wanted to know where Gohan was… and what was wrong with him. "Dende… we will need to contact the Kai's to see if they know about this… planet." The young Namek nodded before saying goodbye.

Dende contacted the Kai's immediately after that. They gave them the information that Gohan had given. The three living Kai's and North Kai said they would look into it now, because this was affecting all four quadrants of the universe.

Cameo and Niran sat waiting for something to do. "What happened? Why did he call us back so soon? And what happened to Gohan?" Cameo continued to ask questions. Niran, who obviously wasn't to excited by this continuous string of questions, yelled at the boy sitting across from him.

"I don't know! Why do you keep asking me these questions when you know I have no idea as to what the answer is! You have been doing this for a week!" He knew that by the look on Cameo's face, he was just ignoring his rant. He was tired of this. "Cameo! Ask me…one more time and see what happens." This didn't faze Cameo one bit. Something else had caught his attention. Niran turned to where Cameo's attention had been directed.

Standing in the doorway in front of Keno, was Gohan and Kacela. They were both in zombie like states. Gohan had light blue cloths on with matching restraints. His hair was also a light blue and his eyes were a pale yellow. Kacela's cloths and hair had been changed to a light red color, and her eyes were an odd light green color. Their skin was still the pasty gray color. "You two won't have to worry about them anymore. They will be as quiet as a mouse and as active as a tree." He left.

Gohan and Kacela both stood still, not moving at all. "Guys… hey, what happened." Cameo asked. They didn't respond. Their eyes held no emotion at all. "Guys?" He asked again. The two moved past them and sat down next to each other. They closed their eyes and didn't move. Cameo and Niran walked up to them.

Niran crouched down in front of Kacela and put his hand on her shoulder. He shook her a little. Her eyes snapped open and her hand flew up to his and she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Don't touch me." He removed his hand as he looked at Cameo, who was attempting to do the same to Gohan.

Gohan didn't open his eyes, but he sent his arm into Cameo's neck, knocking him out. After that his eyes slid open. "Try it again… and you will not survive." He closed his eyes and didn't move until their next mission.

****

There…I tried to make it a little better… but it was a little shorter. Sorry about that. R&R 


	4. A distubance is in the air

****

Ok, I'm glad to say that I can finish this story (it wasn't meant to be long). I managed to get this story out of my laptop!!! It came back to life for some reason after being dead for a year TT I'm so happy… I almost cried. I have part of the next chapter done, but I haven't read it over yet… so be patient.

XxX

The other world was in a panic. To many were being killed off to quickly. After the attack on Namek, five planets had been destroyed and nine others had been cleared of all life. The Kai's had been monitoring the universe, but by the time they got there they were to late. King Kai and Goku could do nothing to help because they were dead, along with many others, and if they tried to leave they would be breaking the rules and their bodies would be taken away.

Rumors that the Grand Kai was speaking with others about the recent events going on. This intrigued all the Kai's. Nobody seemed to know who the Grand Kai would converse with. Wasn't he the highest Kai? Most of them thought so.

"King Kai… the rumors… who would he be talking to? I thought you and the other three Kai's would be the one's that he'd talk to." Goku asked as he trained one day. He hadn't heard anything much about the things going on. He knew that King Kai didn't want to worry him about Gohan.

The short blue man sighed. "I'm not positive Goku. I have a guess, though it's just a legend." He looked at the eager to know Saiyan. "I think he is talking to someone called the Supreme Kai."

Goku was take aback. "Is there really someone higher than the Grand Kai?"

"I'm not positive, but I'm sure that there is some other being higher than the Grand Kai.

XxX

One year… Gohan had been gone for exactly One year. Chichi sat in a room at the Briefs' household holding her baby boy, Goten. He was sleeping. She sighed. She had been living there ever since Gohan had been taken. She couldn't cry anymore because there weren't any tears left in her.

She heard a cry from the room next to hers. It was the nursery for the two young half Sayians. Trunks would sit around in there and play with some toys. Chichi stood up slowly and placed her son into his crib.

Walking out and into the next room, she knew why Trunks was crying. He had caught his finger in one of his toys. Chichi walked over to him and gently removed his finger from the contraption. His crying stopped and he gave the widow a smile. She gave him a sad smile back and patted his head.

She went back to her room to take a nap. Before she put her head on the pillow the house shook slightly. She sat up quickly and looked to the door as a black, green, and tan blur flew by. After a crash that shook the house Chichi heard the screams of Bulma as she too, came running down the hallway not a minute later.

"Arg! That Vegeta! Why he loves to destroy my house… I'll never know! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" She screamed out the new window in her house…no thanks to Vegeta. Chichi watched Bulma curse her husband who way out of earshot, meaning he was miles away already. She wondered why he had suddenly left, and through the side of the house. Was it because of the small earthquake?

XxX

(Two months earlier)

Keno grinned as he watched the four subjects in the large test tubes. Gohan, who had no memory, but had complete control of his actions, stood next to him, still as a tree. His eyes were shut as if he were asleep.

He now had deep blood red baggy pants. His shirt was now sleeveless and black. He didn't wear shoes though, and the others wouldn't either. His hair was still long and messy but it was black with blood red highlights now. He had a black stripe on each cheek, and a small red one under both black ones. There was a red triangle that disappeared under his hair on his forehead. His eyelids were red as well, making it look as if he were wearing eye shadow. (1) There were black and red stripes all over his body; his arms, legs, back, chest, and everywhere else they could be placed.

He didn't have as many restraints anymore. Actually…He only needed one restraint and it was inside his body… surgically planted in the roof of his mouth. It was the size of a thumbtack head.

He stood there next to Keno as the four creatures were being injected with a new chemical. It was called Yucila. (You-sigh-la) It gave the subjects complete control over their body, but they could not attack anyone in the ship for one reason: Because the chemical told their brain that there was no need to and that this was home.

Gohan had this chemical put into over a month ago. His took the least amount of time, only taking a week to transform, while the others have not awakened yet because their transformations have not finished.

He was the one who brought back the new alien as well. She was a Jompton- from the South quadrant of the universe. She was almost exactly his age. He didn't know her name and didn't care to learn it. Now that he could think and remember things, He gained an attitude that told people that he didn't care and that he was always pissed off. The only person he would listen to and take orders from was Keno. He didn't know why but he did, and he never questioned himself.

"The Taseon is done, Sir." A scientist said to Keno. Gohan listened, but kept his eyes closed.

"Good. Then let him out." Gohan opened his eyes to show off his blood red eyes. Around the Iris, where it used to be white, was now black. He watched as the creature was given a towel to dry off with. He knew that this creature was taller than him, but he had more power. He smirked as the creature was given cloths to change into.

"Saiyan, once he has changed, the two of you will go to a planet and clear it of life. I want to see how well you two work together now. Gohan nodded. He waited for a few minutes before the creature came back his hair was black, highlighted with a brunt orange color, along with his eyes. He had the same black and orange markings as Gohan, only he didn't have the triangle on his forehead. He wore burnt orange baggy pants and a gray t-shirt.

They both went to the transportation area and waited side-by-side. Gohan looked over at the boy, who was a little older than him. "So, Taseon… ready to go destroy some weaklings?" He said cockily. That Saiyan blood had really woken up in him, and shedding blood was his new favorite hobby.

Niran smirked at the Saiyan. "Of course." The sound of typing and small beeps echoed throughout the room. The Saiyan and Taseon both stood there, smirking, waiting to be deployed to the planet.

Gohan looked around at the planet they were on now. It was dead, at least, that is what it seemed like to the two aliens. "Why did Keno want this planet's life cleared off?" Gohan said as he looked around disappointedly. Something was wrong though.

"I'm not sure, it looks pretty dead to me." Niran said. The landscape was just rigged mountains that contained snow and rocks. "Well, lets go see what Keno wants with this planet, Saiyan." Gohan nodded and took to the air. He watched as mountains passed underneath him, covered in snow. 'It's really hot, but how can the snow not melt?' he thought to himself.

They didn't know what the other's name was so they addressed each other as their race. Gohan could only remember a time when the Xiga touched him and he had knocked him out. After that he remembered tests and learning that the boss was Keno, and that he had to listen to him. He had tried to disobey him once but something painful had happened and he decided that he would listen to him. The others had tried the same, and they all obeyed him now as well.

They flew over the mountains for a while before Gohan caught something tingling in his head. He broke away from the Taseon and headed towards a frozen, flat area. Gohan figured that it was either a frozen plain or a lake. The feeling grew stronger and stronger until he had reached an archway.

He went through it and suddenly everything changed. The snow because grass and where the mountains once stood were now gigantic trees. He smirked. He understood now. If you were not from this planet then you would see a dead, worthless planet, unless you found this archway. Grinning, he spotted a building and headed for it.

XxX

Keno smirked as he monitored the Saiyan and the Taseon. They were now both clearing the planet. He looked over to the Xiga, who had just finished with his chemical injection and transformation. The boy had medium length black hair with bright green streaks though it. He had similar face markings to the Taseon, but the stripes were green and black, thinner, and jagged. He had a pair of baggy green pants on with a white long sleeved shirt. His tail was hanging limply behind him.

He guessed that the Dycoram would be out in about two weeks, and the last female would take at least another month.

XxX

Almost two months had passed and the Dycoram had not woken up. All the machines had started to beep wildly. Keno sighed as all the sounds stopped. "Get rid of it." He walked out and watched as the Jompton walked by. She was holding her black and white tail in her hands. As he walked by her she looked up, saying "Sir." he nodded and continued walking.

She had just finished training. Now that they could use their powers however they wanted, they were permitted to train. She walked to her room and grabbed a new change of cloths. After showering she put them on; Her white pants and black tube top shirt. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were white, surrounded by black. She had black and white spots covering her body, but the white ones almost didn't show because of her gray skin.

After she put her long hair back into a high ponytail, she walked out and ran into the Saiyan. He was taller than her by a foot. His hair was long as well, but it was messy and tied back into a low ponytail.

"Keno said to go to the transportation area. There's a planet that nobody can seem to clear." He smirked as he turned and walked away. She knew that look, and she knew that the Saiyan was going to clear it no matter what.

XxX

Kacela looked around the large building. She blinked a few times before realizing that she was free of Keno, and free of all the testing. She smiled and jumped into the air. "I didn't think being dead would excite someone in such a manner." a voice boomed behind her. She turned quickly to see a huge red man. She stared at him as he flipped through a book.

"Ah…Kacela… from…planet Gordra…" He muttered as he wrote some things down. Kacela didn't know what to do so she fumbled with her navy blue hair. It was laying on her shoulders. She was wearing a white bathing suit type outfit. It was what she was had been wearing when she died…

"I'm… dead…" She said slowly, her golden eyes dimming with sadness.

"Hmm?" King Yenma lifted an eyebrow. "Well, The Kai from your quadrant will be hear in a moment, and then he will inform you of what you will be doing. You were lucky, you got to keep your body.

****

(1) If you watch/ read Inuyasha, then you would know that Sesshomaru has those red eye shadow markings. Well that's what Gohan and the others have, just in different colors.

Review and I'll put the next chapter up real soon (since it's almost done, just like this quick paced story)

Blackblaze


	5. The encounter

**X **

Kacela flew as fast as she could down the long Snake Way. Her dark blue hair moved wildly behind her head and around her gray wolf ears. Her gold eyes narrowed, only looking forward, trying to find the planet that she was told about.

The planet was not her Kai's planet, but another, the one she was supposed to be escorted to by the one called South Kai. But the big man behind the desk told her that they were having trouble with someone who had been using people to clear planets. If she was correct, then they were talking about Keno, and Gohan, Cameo, and Niran.

A while later she reached the end of this section of Snake Way. She looked all around her, but couldn't see any planet. Suddenly she felt many different power levels from above her. Looking up she spotted the planet and flew towards it.

After landing she looked around. There were people from every quadrant of the universe here, roaming around as if they were really alive. She noticed a small group of people standing around talking as if discussing something important.

She walked up to them. A couple of them wore the same outfits with slight modifications. A man, who was very tall compared to the blue man he was standing next to, was wearing an orange and blue outfit. He had spiky black hair and coal black eyes. He looked a lot like…

"Gohan?!" She said the last part of her thought out loud. She was standing pretty close now and the entire group looked up at her. She stopped and stared at them.

The taller of the group spoke up in a firm voice. "Excuse me, but I don't think you have any part in this matter. Go back to your quarters." Kacela didn't know what to do. She felt a little embarrassed because she had interrupted something and had gotten yelled at and that she was wearing some bathing suit thing that only covered what had to be covered. Her gray tail moved back and forth slightly behind her.

"I'm sorry… but I was told to look for…" She stopped and opened a piece of paper. "…South Kai, and ask him where I am supposed to go and all that other stuff." She watched as an embarrassed blushed covered his face and as the other Kais snickered at his foolish mistake.

She tried to listen to his instructions but was too busy staring at the man who just happened to be starring at her. He looked so much like Gohan that it was scary. His stare was intense, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Did you understand?" The Kai said. Kacela looked away from the man and back to her Kai. As she went to speak the tall man interrupted her.

"Did you call me Gohan earlier?" The man, or Goku, asked.

Kacela blushed in embarrassment. "I was just thinking about someone. I didn't mean to speak my thoughts out loud like that."

"So you did say Gohan. Is the Gohan you know a Saiyan?" His voice sounding almost urgent.

"Yeah." She said, sounding a little excited. Her tail wagged ferociously behind her like a little puppy. "We were both captives on a ship with two others. He said he was only a half Saiyan though. But I never really got to meet him because we always had chemicals in our bloodstream that changed us and made us act differently than what we usually would." She said, touching her index finger to her chin.

"So you died… how?" The female Kai asked.

"I think my body rejected the last chemical they gave me. I remember seeing _him_, watching me as lights flashed around me. And after that I was up here. Dead."

The Kais all started to talk quietly. Kacela figured they were talking business now. Planning. That's what they were doing. Goku still looked at her. Even though he was dead and was extremely healthy, he looked tired.

"Goku? Right? Are you related to Gohan? I mean, you seemed shocked to hear about him. That's all." The young Dycoram asked having heard the man's name from the short, blue Kai.

Goku nodded. "Yeah. He's my son. I don't know anything that happened back on earth or anything about Gohan."

"Earth? With humans?!" Goku nodded. "But Gohan said he was a Saiyan…a half Saiyan…" Kacela understood now. Gohan was part Saiyan, part human. "Oh…"

Goku started to ask questions about his son. Like what did his son look like, was he ok? How was he acting. "Well sir. The last time I can remember being around him he was a little cocky. I can't really remember what he looked like though, you know… because of all the tests." Her voice trailed into a quiet whisper.

Goku nodded. He looked at the ground as if in thought. The Kais were still discussing the situation.

"Um, Goku?" The man looked up. "Keno, the man who captured us… I heard him talking as I was dying. I know what planet he's going for next, if that'll help you guys any-"

"What?!" All the Kais turned their attention to Goku, who had yelled out. "Of course that would help!"

"She's knows what planet will be targeted next?" North Kai asked.

"She said so, King Kai." Goku replied.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to say something. "Um… Well, Keno had been talking about a planet that couldn't be cleared. I wasn't sure where he was talking about, but then one of the others on the ship said something about Earth… the place where they picked up Gohan."

XxX

Vegeta rushed through the sky, flying as fast as he could. He knew that Ki… It was Gohan. But something about his Ki was different from before. It was darker… more dangerous and out of control.

He could feel Piccolo coming from the north while Krillin and Yamcha were coming from the east. He would be the first to get to the boy.

In mere moments, three more Kis suddenly appeared. All of them were terribly strong… they may even be near his own power level.

'_There he is.'_ He thought as he bolted down towards the four figures. He couldn't recognize any of them, even as they all stared at him with similar eyes. Blood red, burnt orange, forest green, and radiant violet.

They all seemed to be color coded. All of them had black markings along with one other color that matched their eyes. "Looks like the circus has arrived." Vegeta said with a smirk. '_There he is.'_ He thought as he located Gohan. He was the red warrior.

Gohan smirked and tilted his head over to the orange warrior. "You hear that Taseon? The human is bad mouthing us." He crossed his arms. "Not a good idea, human."

"You think?" Vegeta was trying not to let all that pent up rage be released onto the boy.

"Yeah, I think." Gohan said seriously, his smirk fading. "Maybe you should go home old man-" Gohan suddenly felt himself flying into a nearby tree.

"Ah! He hit the Saiyan!" The new female said to a green eyed Cameo.

"Yeah, he did." He growled, baring white fangs at Vegeta.

A dark orange flash appeared before Vegeta, launching him into his slow moving comrade. He straitened himself up before saying, "That was an easy thing to block, Saiyan. You going to let this weak ass human do that to you?" Niran said with a faint smirk.

Vegeta pushed a branch out of his face just in time to see a red blur fly at the Taseon. Niran caught a glimpse of an enraged face. "Bastard!" the red eyed Saiyan growled.

Niran jumped back. "You shouldn't have been hit than, worthless." He sped at Gohan, but missed and instead hit Cameo.

"You!" Cameo swiped at his face like a cat would on the attack. He scratched the side of Niran's face and let out a loud hiss.

Niran kicked him in the stomach and sent him into the female Jompton. She too let out something of a hiss.

Vegeta just watched the four fight with each other with their petty arguments. "What the…?" There wasn't much left of Gohan, he could tell. But the way the boy had looked at him right before he hit told him that there was a tiny fraction of Gohan still left in that mutated body.

Gohan's tail tightened around Niran as Cameo clawed at both Gohan and the Jomptopn's face, chest, and stomach. Gohan was forming a dark red ball of Ki in his hand and was so close to pushing it though one of the other's chest when their 'father's' voice echoed in their heads.

"_What are you four doing?! Hurry up and finish your jobs!" _Keno yelled. The four stopped struggling with each other. "_Now kill that man before you!" _

"Right." The four muttered.

Gohan took his Ki ball and launched it at Vegeta. The Saiyan jumped to avoid the attack, and was surprised when a bright blue Ki ball collided with Gohan's attack and the two exploded.

Vegeta covered his face as small rocks and dust flew all around him.

"Gohan. Stop this nonsense now." A deep voice came from above. Vegeta and the others looked up to see the Namek and the two humans floating above them. The Saiyan figured he was concentrating on Gohan… that's why he hadn't noticed the newcomers.

"Feh, it's another one of those troublesome green men." Niran growled. He jumped up and punched at Piccolo, but the man was too quick and moved out of the way before grabbing him by the head and throwing him back down to Earth.

He let himself fall down next to Gohan and looked him in ht eye. "Wake up from this, Gohan. You're just being weak right now."

Gohan growled as his tail lashed from side to side. "Weak? You think so?" He hand was dripping a dark purple liquid.

Piccolo stared at the slow dripping motion for a moment before he felt it. He looked sown at his stomach and noticed a new hole there. "Wha-?"

"That's right, Piccolo." He sneered.

Vegeta caught it. "You said… Piccolo. I thought you couldn't remember anything?" Vegeta said. They had been informed by North Kai about Gohan. Any minute now they'd be here.

Gohan turned and looked at him. "I don't. I only know father Keno." He muttered. He heard a number of popping noises and looked up. Surrounding him were a number of thin dog like creatures with extremely large mouths. "What-?"

"Those are the universe sweepers, boy. They devour those that mess with the balance by taking too many lives and planets. They only come out in the most dire need. It seems Cell and Freeza weren't enough."

Gohan couldn't move. Neither could the other three. The piercing green eyes of the sweepers had paralyzed them. Right before the first creature could snap its jaws on Niran, they disappeared.

Piccolo smirked. "That was difficult. Lucky King Kai managed to send up these illusions with Paralyze Mist. It really helped."

Vegeta nodded. "And you put it on him?"

"Yeah."

"You know, they weren't acting light fighters… more like uncontrolled animals. Did you see the way they were fighting? Clawing and hissing at each other."

Krillin walked up to them. "But what does that mean? Has Gohan lost all his senses and reverted into some kind of animal?"

"Something like that. But he recognized me, and in that moment of noticing me, he gave me a chance to attack him." Vegeta said.

"And he knew my name. He's still there, just in the back of mind… locked away." Piccolo muttered.

X

**Jeez! Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't seem to find this chapter on my computer or my flash drive!! I finally realized it was in my older flashdrive that was hidden in my laptop case. I started to work on it right away, and finished it in a few hours. Hope it's ok.**

**Did you see how this new toxin has messed with the four? It may give them more power and are easily controlled by Keno, but their styles have reverted back to instinct fighting. This makes them an easy target unless they can get a hit in. It also has made them very irritable and it causes conflicts many of the times. **

**This story is almost over. It was never meant to be a long, super detailed story, you know, but maybe I'll revise it and make it a bit more detailed. More interaction with Gohan and the other four (although Kacela dies, but you know that) If you have ANY questions, ask me and I'll send you a PM, Email, or I'll address you in the next chapter. Even if you think it's a stupid little Q I'll take it because I know it always helps. **

**Well, thanks for reading this much and hope you have enjoyed it. I'll try and update faster now that I've got this chapter up, but I do have a few other stories I absolutly NEED to work on. -cries- And I have to keep my grades up or I'm a goner! Well, later for now!**

**Blackblaze**


End file.
